oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Willow tree
A droopy tree. These trees are found near water. }} A willow tree requires level 30 Woodcutting to chop down. It often gives more than one set of willow logs before being cut down at 67.5 Woodcutting experience per set of logs cut. These trees are often used for high level woodcutters who want experience as they give a good amount relative to the time taken. Chopping these trees is arguably the best Woodcutting experience for free players. Thus, it is common to find large quantities of woodcutters on a willow tree in a free-to-play world. There is a demand for the logs, for the same reason as the woodcutters, because they are cheap but give good Fletching experience. They are also popular because they are found in close proximity to banks and are in clusters. Willow trees are found near almost any body of water on RuneScape. They are commonly found by rivers, lakes, and oceans. As with most other trees that can give more than one log, willow trees have a 1 in 8 chance of depleting per log chopped. Each tree takes 8 seconds to respawn. Tree locations Free areas *Draynor Village, south-west of the marketplace, 5 trees, often crowded *Port Sarim, beside the bar, 4 trees *Rimmington, south of the village, 10 trees *Lumbridge, west of Farmer Fred's barn, 6 trees *Lumbridge, east of the Lumbridge Guide, 2 trees beside the house north of the furnace. *Varrock, east of Champions' Guild, 2 trees *Varrock, south, in the sheep farm, 2 trees *Edgeville, 1 tree to the east beside the River Lum, 1 tree west of River Lum, east of Edgeville furnace *Crafting Guild, 9 trees, north-west of the entrance Member areas *Seer's Village, north-west of bank, six trees *Catherby, south-east of the beehives *Castle Wars, by the path leading to the entrance *Witchaven, north of the village *Barbarian Outpost, beside the entrance to Barbarian Assault, four trees *Ardougne, next to the furnace, north of the town near the moss giants or south east of the Ardougne Zoo *Feldip Hills, near the ogre Rantz *Entrana, on the north coast of the island, ten trees *Taverley, beside the lake *Fishing guild, east, eleven trees *Tree Gnome Stronghold; There are a couple of willows along the south side of the river. *Woodcutting Guild, there are a lot spread throughout the guild, a deposit box is close. *Great Kourend, South of the docks, east of the wheat fields, there are 7 willows Firemaking A player needs level 30 Firemaking and a tinderbox to turn willow logs into a fire. Doing so earns the player 90 experience towards their Firemaking skill. Farming A willow tree can be grown using the Farming skill in any of the tree patches located around RuneScape. To do so requires level 30 Farming, a spade, and a willow tree sapling. When planted it earns the player 25 experience points, as well as another 1,456.3 experience points for checking the fully grown tree's health. Once fully grown the tree may be cut down as usual granting Woodcutting experience points. A player may also pay one basket of apples to a nearby farmer to guarantee its growth. A willow sapling will take approximately 4 hours and 40 minutes, or 280 minutes before it fully grows. Crafting Player-grown willow trees that are fully grown can be trimmed with secateurs, giving the player a willow branch. Six willow branches can be crafted on a loom into a basket, giving 56 Crafting exp. Construction Fletching Willow logs from willow trees can be cut into willow shortbows at level 35 Fletching (granting 33.3 Fletching experience for unstrung and another 33.3 XP for stringing), willow longbows at level 40 (granting 41.5 XP for unstrung and another 41.5 XP for stringing) and willow shields at level 42 (granting 83 Fletching XP). Category:Construction Category:Woodcutting Category:Interactive scenery